Long Live the Queen of Terabithia
by daughterofhorses
Summary: Jess' daughter's favorite song is Log Live by Taylor Swift so what happens when Jess hears it for the first time.


**I don't own Bridge to Terabithia**

**I also don't own any of the songs in this story or the album Speak Now**

Long Live the Queen of Terabithia

Jess watched as his daughter slipped her new Cd into their tape player. She had been listening to Taylor Swift's new album almost all the time and he still hadn't heard all the songs because she was always playing her favorites. He swore that if he heard Story of Us one more time he would crack the disc.

He had found his wife singing Haunted one day when she was cooking Apple Pie. He loved his wife, she had always understood what he had gone through with Leslie's death and had helped him out of the pit of grief. She never bugged him about her. She had always understood that she would never be his one true love and yet she put up with him.

The first strands of a sing that Jess had never heard before drifted out of the speakers.

_I still remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

A memory flowed into Jess' head. He could see him and Leslie spinning around Terabithia to the beat of the fairy's music.

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

Another trap door sprung open and he could see himself standing next to Leslie rescuing Terabithia.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

The king and queen entering their magical land by crossing over the magic bridge.

_I said, remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

The boy who was always second best at running and the girl who never had a friend to share he imagination with.

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

All those times they had stood in front of their people.

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming, this is absurd_

_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afrai_d

When they had battled the evil forces that treated their kingdom side by side.

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

The beautiful young queen who had brought the kingdom to life and the king who she had brought along with her. Who she had helped to believe.

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break or fall_

Leslie and I, the queen and king, spinning on the forest floor of our beautiful land until we were dizzy and fell onto the oft pine-needles.

_And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

Coming home that fateful day to hear the news. My best friends and love and drowned.

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

She would have love Leslie and Jack. My daughter was just like he namesake and I felt that if I ever could find enough courage to take her she would be able to revive Terabithia.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

"Dad why are you crying," his son asked."

"And Dad, who is that girl in the painting," asked Leslie.

Jess glanced up and the painting she was referring to . It was him and Leslie, dressed in their formal outfits form Terabithia. They looked like medieval them lay Terabithia and all of its people.

He smiled sadly and pulled his children onto his lap to tell them the story.

**I love this song and I though it would go perfectly match Jess and Leslie. Even though I don't write song fics I though this might be a cool one to write.**


End file.
